Hurt
by lovingkevshugsxx
Summary: Miley has made some mistakes and drove Nick away.when something bad happens to him, she remembers the good and bad times and begs him to forgive her.she decides to to something drastic, just to make the hurt go away. niley.1shot HMxJ crossover


**Okay, so I was listening to Hurt by Christina Aguilera and I got this inspiration. It's sad in the beginning, but get's better in the end. I'm proud of this, but I cried a little writing this because it was very emotional to me. Haha, but anyways, please read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hurt or Miley or Nick or any of these people.**

**XOXOXO**

Miley got home from her long day at work and looked at the phone. 5 missed calls. She pressed the button to hear them while she went into the kitchen.

**First message, 11:34 AM, **the machine told her.

"Hey Miles, its Manderz, I just wanted to check and make sure we're still on for tonight. We have to get over that boy, Miley. I mean, who does Nick Jonas think he is? Anyways, gotta go sweets, bye." **Beep.** Miley sighed. She had broken up with Nick about a month ago and still hasn't gotten over him. They had gotten in a fight because he was worried about her hanging out with Mandy. Miley had been drinking a lot more and partying with Mandy, and he was worried about her. She said he was being ridiculous and broke up with him. She blamed him, saying he was over reacting and was the reason for her drinking. She had to admit though, she missed him. She wished she hadn't pushed him away, but there was nothing she could do now. It was too late for that.

**Second message, 3:12 PM**

"Miley, it's your father. Call back as soon as possible. Thanks." Beep.

**Third message, 4:54 PM**

"Hey Miley, it's Trace, you really need to call back, it's important. Bye." Beep.

**Fourth message, 5:05 PM**

"Miley…" the person sounded like she was crying. Miley got a yogurt out of the fridge and walked to the answering machine, curious. "You…you just have to call back. It's Selena. You really ha-….just call back." Beep. Miley was starting to get scared now. That was 3 bad messages.

**Fifth message, 5:19 PM**

"Miles." The voice on the phone said. She knew that voice all too well. "Miley, it's Kevin. You really have to call me as soon as you get this message. It's…its Nick, Miley. He's not doing so good…just, call. Please. Love ya, bye." Beep.

Miley was taken back. She looked at the clock. 6:39. they probably thought she was ignoring them. She threw the yogurt on the floor, grabbed her coat and purse and ran out the door. She darted to her blue Porsche and quickly got in. she started the car and flew down the streets. By the time she got to her old neighborhood, it had been 10 minutes. She ran to the door and burst in.

"Where is he?!" she yelled, running into the Jonas' living room. In there were the whole Cyrus family, Emily, Mitchel, Selena, Demi, Alyson, and Meagan. Joe was sitting in between his parents, his head leaning back on the cushion, tears running down his already red cheeks. Kevin was sitting on the love seat, next to his pregnant wife, Gina. His head was in his hands and his shoulders were shaking as his silent sobs erupted from his body. Their parents weren't even talking, just rubbing their youngest child's, Frankie, back.

"Where is he?!" she screamed this time, taking in the way everyone looked. They were all either crying or trying not too.

"Miley…" Joe whispered hoarsely, turning his head to her.

"Joe, God dammit, tell me where he is!" she screamed, already really knowing the answer.

"He's gone." He said, his face crumpled in pain at the two words.

"No." she whispered, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no."

"Miles…" he said softly. "Miley, he was killed by a drunk driver. He was driving home from the studio after working for 8 hours straight trying to get the new song right. And he didn't even see it coming. The doctors tried the best they could, but he died on the operating table. Miles, I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't-I didn't get a chance." Joe said breaking down himself.

"No! You're lying!" she yelled, looking at everyone's faces to see if they were in on the joke. "He can't be gone! He can't be! I-I-I didn't get to talk to him. Or, I didn't- I didn't get to tell him how much I loved him. And I-I-I didn't tell him that I'm-I'm sor-ry." She yelled, breaking down.

"It's true. I'm not lying to you." He whispered the people around him still silent.

"No!" she screamed, the hysterical sobs choking her words. "I won't believe you!" and she ran out the door. She ran down the street as fast as she could. She ended up on the beach, the people around her laughing and playing around in the water. She went to a more isolated spot and sat down. She put down her purse and took off her jacket. She put her head in her hands and cried. She cried for the loss, for missing him, for loving him, but for the guilt too. Her last words to him had been so cruel, so self-centered.

"_You're just jealous!" she had accused. "You mad that I'm bigger than you!"_

"_No, Miley, I'm worried about you." He had said to her softly, taking the beer she had in her hands away from her. "You're drinking way too much. I don't think you should be hanging out with Mandy anymore."_

"_You're the reason I'm drinking." She slurred, lying to him, lying to herself. "You make me feel self-conscious, and undeserving. But I am deserving! I am good enough!"_

"_Miley, you're talking nonsense. It's just the alcohol. Why don't you lie down?" He offered. He was always so caring, taking care of her._

"_No! I don't want to be near you! I hate you!" she screamed at him, the drinks getting to her brain, "I don't want you near me anymore! We're through!" he had looked at her with such hurt in his beautiful chocolate eyes. She wasn't herself, and she felt it, but there was nothing she could do, the drink was taking over her body. "I swear Nick; I don't ever want to see your face ever again! I hate you so much! I never loved you! I hope you rot in hell!" and then he left. She didn't know what she was saying; she didn't know what she was doing. After he left, she plopped down on the couch in her home and grabbed another drink, letting the poison take over her body, change the way she spoke and acted._

Miley shook her head to get rid of the flashback. She didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to look into his eyes, tell him she was sorry, that she didn't mean what she said. She would give anything to be with him right now, lying on the beach and to talk about their future like they would do when they were younger.

"_No, I think I like the name Benjamin better for the boy." 15 year old Nick disagreed, laughing._

"_But I like Gavin!" a young Miley whined playfully. He laughed at her some more and she pouted._

"_Okay, so we should live away from the city, away from the paparazzi." He said, trying to be serious._

"_Yeah." She agreed. "Hey Nick?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her, grinning his beautiful smile, giving her goose bumps._

"_Yes, pretty lady?" he asked. She giggled a little and curled into his muscular side._

"_Do you really think that one day we would get married, and have little Benjamin's and Gavin's? And we would live in the country, loving each other to the end?" she asked, closing her eyes imagining that life._

"_Of course I do, Mi. I love you, and I want to have my kids with you and I want to marry you. No matter what." He promised. She smiled and tilted her head up over him as he laid in the sand._

"_I'm holding you to that." She warned._

"_I count on it." he replied. She giggled and leaned her head down and kissed him._

Miley smiled as she remembered that day. It was one of her favorite memories of him. He always protected her, keeping her safe. When the pictures of her came out, he stayed by her side, defended her and called ever night while he was on tour, not caring how much it inconvenienced his career. He tried as much as he could to cheer her up, and usually it worked.

"_Miley?" Nick asked as soon as she answered the phone._

"_Ni-ick." She cried, holding the cell phone to her ear with both hands._

"_Shhh, it's okay." He soothed her, trying to keep his anger in check. Some pictures of her just got out and everyone was bringing her down, saying how she was a bad influence and irresponsible._

"_The pictures, aren't you mad?" Miley asked, calming down a little, though she was still crying._

"_Of course not, Mi. Those pictures weren't bad at all. I'm only mad about what they are saying about you. I don't like it at all." He growled into the phone._

"_Please Nick, don't kill anyone." She joked, feeling better just talking to him._

"_Fine." He said dramatically, grinning to himself as he heard Miley's laugh._

"_So, what are you doing?" she asked, sitting on her bed._

"_Oh, I'm just getting ready for a show now in Ohio. We're about to do sound check, I just got some access to the internet while everyone was getting ready." He said, sitting on the leather couch that was backstage._

"_I miss you." She whispered, tearing up a little._

"_No, Miley, don't you get all sad again. I won't have it." Nick said firmly. "Guess what Joe and Kevin did today?" he asked, trying to lighten the subject._

"_What?" she asked, curiosity laced through her voice._

"_They thought it would be a wonderful idea to go sun-tanning on the bus roof while we were parked by the hotel." Nick sighed, shaking his head disgusted._

"_Really?" Miley laughed._

"_Yeah, you should see their sun burns! They are in so much pain!" Nick said, just as they came waddling into the room, laying on the floor and wincing as their enflamed skin touched the rough carpet. He laughed at them and Kevin scowled back._

"_Shut up." he muttered, his face scrunched in pain. Nick laughed louder and Miley laughed with him, already forgetting about her photo-crisis._

She looked up at the sky, wondering if he was watching her, if he was mad at her, or even if he was lonely, up in the sky. She considered that thought for a moment. What would she do to be with him? Her phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D. Joe. She threw her cell in the ocean and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"Nick, I'm so, so, so sorry." She whispered. "You have to forgive me." She stared into the ocean, thinking to herself, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She wondered if she should just go in; to just go in and never come out. She looked to the side and a flyer for some kind of yard sale came blowing by her jacket. She grabbed it and searched her purse for a pen. She finally found it and pulled it out, quickly taking off the cap and throwing it somewhere in back of her.

**Dear family and friends,**

**This pain is too much. I can't stand it anymore. I was so wrong, I did so many cruel things, and I need to make it right. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but it's what needs to be done. I can't go on knowing how much pain I cause him only weeks before his death. Hopefully, some day I will see you in eternity, but until then, good luck. **

**Kevin and Gina, good luck with the baby, I wish you the best. **

**Joseph, have fun with your music and never forget me. I will hold you to that. **

**Daddy and they rest of my family, I will miss you, but I will always be looking down on you. **

**Please don't cry over me. This hurt is just too much too live with and I hope you're not mad with me. I love you all so much, remember that.**

**Love,**

**Miley**

Miley scribbled down the letter and placed it on top of her purse, putting a small rock on top of it so it won't blow away. She pulled off her work sweater, leaving just a white tank top and a skirt on. She took off her shoes and her jewelry, leaving everything but Nick's purity ring on the sand. She played with the ring that was dangling from a chain around her neck and took a deep breath.

"I'll be there soon, Nick." She whispered, walking towards the water. She kept walking farther and farther, until she was neck high. She took one last gulp of air and walked on, her head going gradually under the water, leaving air bubbles floating above her as she sunk to the bottom. I'll be there soon, she said in her head before going unconscious of loss of oxygen.

**XOXOXO**

Miley was suddenly in a white room. She looked around, not knowing where she was. She looked down at herself; she was wearing a white halter dress, certainly not what she was wearing before.

"Hello?" she shouted, her voice echoing off the white walls. "Where am I?"

"I thought you would know that." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and lunged herself at the person that was standing there.

"Nick!" she shouted, her arms still wrapped around him. He put his arms around her tiny frame and buried his head in her curls.

"I heard what you said." He whispered. She pulled back and looked at him. He was wearing all white too, like his normal attire that was just without color.

"You did?" she asked, finally looking away from his body and into his eyes.

"Of course Smiley!" he said happily. "I forgive you, and I love you too."

Miley smiled at him and kissed him passionately, hugging him tight to her body.

"Hey," Nick said, taking a good look at her.

"What?" she asked, looking down at her white dress self-consciously.

"You still have my purity ring on." He said. "See?" he pulled the white-gold chain up. Miley looked at him and smiled.

"And you have mine." She said, pulling a similar chain up. He laughed and kissed her again, both of his hands cupping her face.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said, pulling her hand into the white nothing-ness.

"What?" she asked confused. He pulled at something and suddenly a door appeared and opened.

"Welcome to Heaven." He said, showing her the glowing paradise. She smiled and ran into the light, pulling him with her, because she knew no Heaven was complete without a soul mate.

**XOXOXO**

**Okay, so there it was. I hope you liked it and I would appreciate it if you would review. Oh, and if you didn't understand, the italicized parts were flashbacks. And the next chapter of **_**Summer of Disaster**_** is coming soon! I promise! I have major writers block, but it will be coming either this weekend or early next week. I get out of school next Tuesday, so hopefully around then if not this weekend. Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
